More Than Just Innocence
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Ninel wakes up the next morning in her bed alone and naked. She remembered that Da Xiang was sleeping that same night after they went to a friend's birthday bash with Megumi and Dunamis in Tokyo. The twenty-one year looks over at a note that he left her with an apology on and she seems to puzzled. A flashback appears from the night before. Rated M for cursing and lemon scene.


This is LROF (or Lavender Rose of Faith) here! This is my first story that involves a lemon scene because I want to see if I can make an attempt to get out of my comfort zone a bit. Here are some notes understand.

**Bold **means cellphone ringtone

_Italics_ means flashback

_**Bold**** Italics**_mean messages/phone conversations (from the other line)

* * *

Goldenrod eyes open slightly as Ninel attempts to see what time it was. She turn her head slightly to her right and she sees that it was already twenty minutes past noon in the lovely city of Tokyo. The twenty-one year old Eurasian then looks over at the floor to see the white and black halter mini dress that she wore the night before was on the floor along with the white Christian Louboutin pumps she wore the night before. Ninel suddenly smells something musky in the room. The Icicle Equuleus blader does recognize it because she did have one guest with her last night.

"Da Xiang," mutters Ninel to herself.

Ninel knows that Da Xiang was with her the night before because she has invited him to one of her friends' 23rd birthday bash. She was referring to Ayumi Itou, a Japanese model she that works for Megumi and Ninel's fashion line Uno Rozu. Ninel herself is an owner of this fashion line because this was a collaboration among the two of them. The twenty-one year old wraps herself the with comforter that was there since she was technically naked. Ninel glances over towards a note that says her name on it. There was a single yellow and cherry red rose attached to it and she gentles picks it up.

The twenty-one year old blader smells it and there was very unique fragrance to it. Ninel immediately recognizes this rose as a Double Delight hybrid tea rose because of color and it's particular scent. She gently places the beautiful on the night table before taking the note. The Russian-Spaniard young lady looks opens and it says:

_**I am sorry that I left without telling you anything. Maybe you are probably disappointed me at that or probably what happened last night. If you want to talk with me, call me and we will meet me at the Jindai Botanical Gardens at time you feel more comfortable at.**_

_**-Da Xiang**_

Ninel now remembers what happened the night before. It was the time they came back to the condo after coming back from Ayumi's birthday party.

**Daremo ga butterfly butta spider (Yeah ah)**

**Amai kaori to flavor (Oh flavor of flower)**

**Butterfly butta spider (Yeah ah)**

**Kokoro madowasu color (Oh color of flower)**

**Flower hakanaku koi ga**

**Flower ayashiku saita**

The twenty-one year old ravenette looks over at her new touch screen phone that her younger sister Megumi got her and sees it was her. Ninel presses the green but and immediately answers the call.

"What's up Gummi?" questions Ninel to her younger sister.

_**Megumi asks, "Did you know you two screwed one another last night after the party?"**__  
_  
"Yeah since I found the clothes to that I wore to the party on floor, a note from Da Xiang with a rose attached to it," replies the older sister.

_**"I knew because the loud groans Dunamis and I heard last night," comments Ninel's younger sister.**_

Ninel asks, "Was either Da Xiang or I drunk?"

_**"Nope because you two had two glasses of your favorite drinks and neither you ended up drunk. Plus I want to ask you something," replies the Japanese twenty year old fashion designer.**_

Ninel complains, "What now Gummi?"

_**"What kind of bubble tea do you want because I am at Comebuy now?" asks Megumi.**_

The model-blader responds, "The usually passion blast bubble tea with jelly bits and tapioca pearls."  
_**  
The Uno Rozu employee responds, "Alright then and I will bring you that and I also got you assorted vegetarian sushi for you."**__  
_  
"Thanks because I am craving that since the party last night," comments Ninel.

Ninel hangs up immediately because there was a lot that she needs to needs to. Maybe she was also worried for the fact that Da Xiang was apologizing for having sex with her. She then looks over at her phone once more and decides to pick it up. Talking to him may solve whatever problem that occurred the night before because she does not want any tension among the two of them. Ninel looks over at the contact list and finds Da Xiang's name on it and touches it. She places the phone over her ear.

Ninel says to herself, "Please pick up Da Xiang."

_**"Ninel?" questions Da Xiang.**_

The Eurasian model-blader says, "Hey I want you to know that I am willing to talk to you at the botanical gardens today."  
_  
__**"I see and there is a lot that I really want to say to you," responds the twenty-two year old Chinese blader.**_

The raven-tressed twenty one year old replies, "I understand I will meet you at the Jindai Botanical Gardens at around two since I just woke up now."_**"That is fine with me sweetheart," comments Da Xiang, "I will meet you there."**_

Ninel immediately hangs up this call and looks over at this room. She sighs to her and stands up with the comforter still wrapped around her body. The twenty-one year old model/fashion designer from Uno Rozu starts to recall the night that they had sex after Ayumi's birthday bash.

_"I never thought I was going to have so much at this party," commented Da Xiang about Ayumi's birthday party._

_I responded back, "Of course because she really knows how to throw a birthday bash."_

_The twenty-two year old Beylin Temple blader said, "That I cannot deny because even Dunamis was having some fun at the party."_

_I smiled until I looked over at my younger sister Megumi, who currently sleeping on the Jade Jupiter blader's shoulder. Dunamis watched the twenty year old Japanese ravenette sleeping peaceful. All I could do was smile because I knew that these two were a match made in heaven. I tilted my head slightly to right and I took a glance at my boyfriend of almost four years. A smile appeared on my face and Da Xiang smiled back at me, which caused me to blush lightly._

_"Let's go to my room so we can talk since I do not want to attempt to ruin this moment that Dunamis and Megumi are having now," I stated._

_Da Xiang simply responded, "I understand and I have noticed something."_

_"What?" I questioned my boyfriend._

_The Beylin Temple blader commented, "You stopped being overprotective of your younger sister."_

_"Yes because I realized that she can handle the Real World on her own and she has been doing a great job with that," I said to my boyfriend, "plus I decided to join up with her on our clothing line because it was something we wanted to do together as sisters."_

_The emerald eyed blader stated, "I see what you mean and I agree with you."  
_

_ From there, we approached to my room and I closed the door from behind. It was pretty awkward for the fact that we had to be here instead in the living room. I sat down on my queen sized bed while Da Xiang leaned on the wall was there. The setting was pretty awkward for the two of us since neither of us talked since we got inside. I turned my head towards my left and I sighed to myself. If neither of us were going to talk, I stood up and I approached the dresser so I get something to put on so I can go to bed. Before I opened the top left drawer, I felt Da Xiang wrapping his muscular arms around my waist from behind. A crimson colored blush appeared on my peachy like skin and the Chinese blader breathe towards my neck._

_"D-Da Xiang! W-What are you doing!" I stammered._

_.  
Da Xiang whispered, "I never thought you looked so beautiful and I have been thinking moving up the next level in our relationship."_

_"If you are referring to sex, that fine with me, but one thing you should take into consideration," I said._

_The Chinese blader asked, "And that would be?"_

_"Please be gentle with me," I replied back._

_ Da Xiang smirked my response because knew well that I am… Well technically I am still a virgin, but who I did not care anyway. It was the first time that he offered this and I could not dare leave him standing like a lonely little puppy stuck in rainstorm. We both took off our shoes and from there, the Chinese twenty-two year old swept me off from feet off to our next destination._

_ My boyfriend of three and half years gently placed me on the bed and I somewhat knew this was going to happen in the first place. Da Xiang then hops on top of the bed and pinned my wrists together. Emerald eyes gleamed with such intensity that I decided to anticipate his next move. Like some people say, two can play at this game. Da Xiang placed his warm and delectable lips on top of mine. We both immediately kissed, but the game changed a bit when Da Xiang immediately removed his right hand from my wrist and began stroking my left thigh. I moaned very softly as the Chinese blader continued to kiss me. The raven-tressed leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong released my second wrist as his sweet tongue started to infiltrate my mouth. _

_ Da Xiang and I have kissed several times before, but it was rare that we would have a full-blown make out session. Both our tongues was fighting to prove who is superior. Unfortunately, I lost again because I knew that the emerald eyed blader had a stronger physique than I even though I practice Tae Kwon Do five days a week. We suddenly released ourselves from this passionate French Kiss since it caused us to be breathless._

_"Damn… I never though we kissed like that before," I said._

_Da Xiang responded back as he continued stroking my right., "Neither did I, but you know that have a lot more that you will be facing."_

_"Like what?" I asked._

_ The Chinese blader decided not to give me a response, which worried me indeed. He saw the expression until he began to kiss my neck feverishly. I moaned a little bit louder than before since I believed he found one of my sensitive spots in on my body. While he was focused on that, I decided that I want to get ahead of the program and that is by unbuttoning his dress shirt. Da Xiang took a glance and watched me trying to strip him down._

_"Trying to get ahead of the game huh? You seem to be a very impatient young woman," muttered Da Xiang, "two can play it at that game."_

_The Chinese blader's jade colored eyes was glued on the two straps that held up my dress away. His head shifted away and I looked over with a puzzled expression on my face. His eight-pack abs was showing, but the white colored dress shirt was still on though, which made Ninel blush a light pink color. Da Xiang placed his hands on the straps of the black and white halter dress and he started to untie. That sneaky motherfucker tricked me into removing his shirt. A victorious smile appeared on my boyfriend's face because he knew what he was doing. After the Chinese blader untied the straps of the dress, he pulled down my dress completely and tossed to the side. Now he left me in just a white and black strapless lacy bra and matching white and black thong since that was the only thing I could wear with the damn dress._

_"Fuck this shit!" I yelled._

_Da Xiang responded, "That's what you get for trying to remove my shirt."_

_"Dude, you have pants on and I don't, which makes a big different," I stated._

_The twenty-two year old remarked, "Well you do have a point, but you are going to lose them anyway."_

_He brought up a good point because I was going to lose them in the process, but I decided to remove his dress shirt anyway because I wanted him shirtless. Even though sex can get competitive, that's not what I really desired. I tossed the white shirt onto the floor so it can be with the dress and both our shoes. This time around, I decided to kiss him once more and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Da Xiang responded back by wrapping those muscular arms around my waist. The light and delicate kiss later turned out to be a fiery and passionate French Kiss. We immediately stopped kissing because we preferred to keep it slow for now. The Beylin Temple blader eyed over at my bra and he kissed the cleavage before he placed his hands on the hooks of the bra._

_Da Xiang questioned, "Are you sure you want to continue this?"_

_"Why are you asking me this?" I asked my boyfriend._

_The twenty-two year Asian ravenette responds, "You are putting a lot at risk and I do not want you to feel bad at all."_

_I placed my lips on top of his and gave him a light kiss. I reassured him that I was certain that this is what I wanted the most. Da Xiang saw the confident expression on my face and nod my head yes as my response. The black and yellow haired Chinese young man agreed with my response began unhooking the hooks of my bra. He immediately removed and tossed along with the unwanted clothes. Da Xiang lowered his head and began licking nipples. I moaned louder than two other times and I gasped loudly because I forgot Megumi and Dunamis was here._

_"Can you lower the damn sexual moaning because Dunamis and I are trying to cuddle in peace!" yelled Megumi._

_ I knew this had to happen, but it was not entirely my fault for the fact that I said yes to have sex with my boyfriend for the first time. Da Xiang looked at me before he continue on with the nipple-licking basically. We tried our best to suppress the loud moaning, but it was impossible. I removed Da Xiang's black dress pants on, which left him a pair of dark red boxer shorts on. We were on equal terms now since we were both in our underwear. The two of us began kissing lightly again and I enjoyed the warm sensation of Da Xiang's lips touching mine. I placed my right hand on the elastic band of my boyfriend's boxer shorts._

_"You can take them off you know," commented Da Xiang._

_I asked, "Are you certain about this?"_

_"Like I said before, we are going to lose our clothing anyway," replied the ebony haired man._

_ I agreed and I pulled off the boxer shorts, making Da Xiang fully exposed to my sight. Da Xiang repeated the same thing and simply tossed my thong with the pile of unwanted clothes. From there, it got pretty intense I admitted. Da Xiang hopped on of me before he started to lick my neck one more. As sweat was produced in our love-making promise, I knew Da Xiang wanted more from me. He pulled me into an embrace and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I also wrapped my legs around his body. Both of us examined one another because we were incognizant about our various body parts. Our lust filled dance was something I wanted from Da Xiang for quite some time. I felt something going inside my tight space between my two legs._

_"That hurts," I cried._

_Da Xiang responded, "I am sorry, I promise to go slower Sweetheart."_

_I felt whatever that was inside me and he thrusted it into my body gently. The space between my legs was tight as hell. Da Xiang continued while I moaned very loud. The speed increased while I started to stroke his back gently. I moaned loud while my boyfriend grunted my name in response._

_"I cannot hold it anymore," I stammered._

_Da Xiang responded back, "Try to hold it a bit more Ninel please."_

_"I can't though," I yelled back._

_ And I was right because all the juices came out from my body immediately. A few seconds later, Da Xiang could not holding and released the cum as it invaded my body. We both panted hard and stared at each other before I placed my head on Da Xiang's bare chest. My goldenrod colored eyes closed because I felt extremely tired. The raven haired Chinese twenty-two year took a comforter and placed on top of the both of us. He then looked over a small velvet box. Jade green colored eyes stared sadly towards the box._

_Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader whispered, "Damn! I forgot about that and I wanted to propose to you finally Ninel."_

Ninel removes the comforter and she puts on a light blue silk robe on because she was going to take a bath. She was wondering what Da Xiang wants to apologize for. The twenty-two year old walks away from her bedroom and she walked towards the bathroom. She did not want to be late for their encounter at the botanical gardens.

"What do you want to talk to me about Da Xiang," says Ninel to herself.

Two hours have passed and Da Xiang was waiting inside the Jindai Botanical Gardens. Small irises surrounded the area where he was standing at right now. He grasps lightly onto small velvet box because he wants to ask his girlfriend of almost four years a very important question.

Da Xiang says to himself, "I hope I can ask you this time around."

"Da Xiang!" exclaims another voice.

The emerald eyed blader turns his head over to see his girlfriend Ninel here. She was wearing a light purple casual collared halter dress that reaches to her knees and a pair of light blue pumps on. Her raven tresses was curly and there was a light blue headband on her. Da Xiang approves his girlfriend and gives her a hug.

Ninel asks, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I am sorry for what happened last night," says Da Xiang in an apologetic tone.

The twenty-one year old responds, "If you are talking about the sex from last night, that was not to be worried about. I really did not feel bad about that."

"It's not that, but something else that I feel bad about," says Da Xiang as he picks the small lavender colored iris and tucked it in her ear.

The Eurasian model says, "I am starting to worry Da Xiang because I know you did not do anything bad."

Da Xiang sighs to himself and goes on one knee all of the sudde. He then opens the small box that was in his hands. Inside the box was a lotus princess diamond engagement ring in 14K white gold. Ninel gasps loudly as she sees the ring inside the box. The Chinese blader smiles at the reaction his girlfriend has when she saw the ring.

"Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, I have been thinking about this for quite some thing and I want you to be very sincere about it. Would you want be my wife," says Da Xiang.

Ninel exclaims with joy, "Yes Da Xiang! I would be honored to be your wife!"

The Beylin Temple blader smiles as he places the beautiful engagement ring on his girlfriend's left ring finger. It have been four years since the day he announced his love for Ninel at the Potseluev Bridge on a beautiful winter night. Their relationship has their ups and downs of coruse during those four years, but that did not interfere them. For the fact that Ninel was finally Da Xiang's fiancée, the Russian-Spaniard model-blader feels extremely happy about it. As for Da Xiang, he knew that Ninel was going to be beyond from ecstatic with this kind of news. He places a light kiss on his fiancée's right cheek and she blushes lightly.

"I am glad that this got resolved," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel says, "True, but did not have to be remorseful for the fact that you forgot to propose to me last night now."

"I know, but I knew that you wanted to marry me one day and I promise that is going to happen soon," responds the raven-tressed twenty-two year old.

The goldenrod eyed twenty-one year old asks , "How soon?"

"That's something you have to find out yourself my lovely Lotus Flower," comments Da Xiang before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

**Well that is the end of that one-shot. I am sure to be proud of myself for the fact that I kind of went out my comfort zone. This is my first writing a lemon scene and I probably did a crappy job on it. For now, Read and Review.**


End file.
